The Music And I!
by NightMares95
Summary: Grimmjow is a rockstar together with his band, "The Arrancars". But his getting tired of it. Grimmjow running away from his fans and dump into someone. A orange headed dude who takes Grimmjow home. Will this guy change Grimmjows thinking of music?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue from my new story! I'm still writing on my other story, "Forbidden Love" but I**__** really needed to write the prologue for my next story! It's gonna be music, romace, betrayal and ofc yaoi! ;) This is NightMares95 saying enjoy the prplogue of my new story! **_

**Prologue to "The Music And You!"**

Grimmjow growled. He was tired. Tired of his life, his music, his bandmembers. He wanted something new… Something funny… Funnier then to tour aruond the world with screaming fans behind him or on the stage. He need, no _wanted_ to get out of here. Away from his life, away from the music, away from the fans. And his wish is soon going to be true.

_**Done! :D I will soon whrite the first chapter, but it will maybe take a while because of "Forbidden Love", but I will try to hurry with the first chapter!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Music!

_**(Me) - **__**Here's the first chapter of "The Music And You!" **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Another story about us?**_

_**(Ichigo) – Yeah, why another story?**_

_**(Me) – Well berry, kitty… When a writer is getting insperation she or he need to write at once or she or he will forget. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Or you just have a short memory. **_

_**(Me) – Shut up! Or I will not write a smex part again! **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Okay… I will shut up…**_

_**(Me) – Good kitty! Now on with the story! Obs! My English sucks so bear with me! ^^' **_

_**(Ichigo – Woah… She made Grimmjow stop complaining…**_

The Music And You!

Chapter One: The Music!

The stage was ready. The lights, the instruments, the fense that keeped the screaming and desperate fans tried to steal their idols and keep them to themselfe. Every little thing was ready… Exept… The band who was going to preforme.

A big and black limo stopped outside the big arena. It parked outside the backstage door and the bandmembers walked out. They where five in the band called "The Arrancars" and their manegers where Tousen, Aizen and Gin of "The Espada Music Company". The first member who walked out of the limo was Coyote Stark. He was the drummer of the band and he walked to the door, yawned. Next member where Gilga Noitra. Noitra was the guitarist of the band. Then the two other members walked out from the limo. First there were Shirosaki Hichigo, the one who played base and then a man named Schiffer Ulquiorra. The last and biggest member of the band was ofcourse a man named jeagerjapues Grimmjow. The lead singer and lyrics writer of the band. And in some songs he played electric guitar or aucostic guitar.

"Oy, Grimmjow! Are ya comin? The consert is about to start!"

Grimmjow growled and looked angry at Hichigo who was standing and holed the door open.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What is it Grimmy? Are ya a little nervous 'bout the show?"

"Why should I? I've done this a tousand times."

"I don't know. Ya have been a little tense these last days."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a little tired that's all."

"Well if ya are going to fell asleep during the consert, Aizen is going to get pissed."

"And who cares about him and his stupid company?"

All the band members rolled their eyes and desided to not discuse this with Grimmjow anymore. They have alredy discused this with Grimmjow sense he started complaining at Aizen, his fans, the music, almost everything.

After they haved changed they made their way up to the stage. Grimmjow heard the screaming of fans and growled. 'And here we go again…'

The band walked up on the stage and the screaming of fans became louder. When they saw Grimmjow walk up to the mic, the screaming became so loud it was deafening.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to rock?"

All the girly fans screamd yes over and over again. Grimmjow grinned.

"Well then what should we play?"

Some fans screamed "Have Faith In Me" but he disided to play another song.

"Well here comes "All Signs Point To Lauderdale" (Original band: A Day To Remember). My personal favorite.

Grimmjow licked his lips before he stared singing:

_I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
when will I find where I fit in_

1,2.3,4 !

Remember when I tried  
I never strayed to far from you  
forever by your side  
no matter what I, was going through  
But now I, never know, the things to say to you  
Now help me, But know I'm still on your side  
I never showed just what you do to me  
This song was always wrong

I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
where will I find where I fit in  
I hate this town

Cos know one can understand  
I just cant be tied down  
Nothing comes between me and my plans  
So now I, never know, the things to say to you  
Now help me prove that I'm still on your side  
I never showed just what you do to me.  
The timing was always wrong

I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck

where will I find where I fit in

And don't believe a word they're telling to you  
don't believe a word they're telling to you

They let me down, where will I find where I fit in  
I hate this town.

My world cannot ever bring me down  
Everything I had is turning back around  
Because our times worth something  
bigger then both you and me

I can't live my life always backing down  
I got to do this right, then make it make a sound  
Cos I'm not here for nothing.  
At least I can say I stand for something.

You and me we stand for something.

Grimmjow walked to the puplic and clapped his hand in pace with the drums:

_I hate this town, it's so washed up  
And all my friends don't give a fuck  
they'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
where will I find where I fit in_

And don't believe a word they're telling to you  
don't believe a word they're telling to you

They let me down, where will I find where I fit in  
I hate this town.

The fans screamed their life out.

"Thank ya all and goodnight!"

"Hey, Grimmjow! Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"What is it, Noitra?"

"Ya can't go out there! Ya will get killed! By screaming fans!"

"So? Better than the police!"

"Yeah, your right… HEY!"

Grimmjow took his chance and escaped. He needed, no _wanted_ to get the hell out of there. But one step out of the door, screaming fans was on his heels. Grimmjow started to run, but the crying, screaming fans was still on his heels. 'Damn it!'

"HEY GIRLS! Is that Brad Pitt?"

All the girls turned around and looked at the orange haired boy. They started to running at his direction. Grimmjow was chocked and confuced. Why did the orange haired boy save him? Was he a fangirl himself? But Grimmjow couldn't think anymore. He collapsed at the cold road and felt everything went black.

_**(Me) - Now chapter one is done! Wow… Already? Sorry that my storys are little short but I can't write more than this. Well sometimes, but whatever! xD**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Oh yeah! I can sing good!**_

_**(Me) – Well I don't know… It was another band who sang when you sang.**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Shut up! My dreamworld, my head!**_

_**(Me) - *Sweatdrop* Um… Okay… Psst… Ichigo!**_

_**(Ichigo) – What is it, sweetie?**_

_**(Me) – Naaw… *shaking my head* Your boyfriend is weird.**_

_**(Ichigo) – I know… You should see him when where at home.**_

_**(Grimmjow) – What the fuck are you guys wispering about?**_

_**(Ichigo and Me) – Nothing! *starts **__**whistle***_

_**(Grimmjow) – *Looking like a ?***_

_**(Me) – Ahem! I'm sorry for the short chapter and that my english sucks… A LOT! But hope you guys like it and rewiev plz! **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Who want's to rewiev to you?**_

_**(Me) - *Hit's Grimmjow in the head* **_

_**(Grimmjow) – OUCH! That hurt you know!**_

_**(Me) – Don't make me hit you somewhere else!**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Yes ma'm… **_

_**Please rewiev! / NightMares95**___


	3. Chapter 3: The Name Is Ichigo

_**(Me) – I'm back! Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just got a busy weekend that's all… **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Like what?**_

_**(Me) – I have a horse ya know. And homework. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Ooh… Something I can eat!**_

_**(Me) - *growl* don't **__**think**__** about it Grimm.**_

_**(Grimmjow) – Fine…!**_

_**(Ichigo) – Why do you guys hate each other? **_

_**(Grimmjow) – We don't! We just… **_

_**(Me) – Love fighting each other!**_

_**(Ichigo) – That doesn't make any sense at all.**_

_**(Me) – Oh, come on berry! Grimm and I are like brother and sister. We fight a lot and don't agree to each other. But deep (very deep) inside we love each other!**_

_**(Grimmjow) – But I hate you!**_

_**(Me) – In Grimmish it means love you! ^^**_

_**(Grimmjow) - *sigh* **_

_**(Me) – Okay, on with the story! Next chapter of The Music And I! :D**_

The Music And I!

Chapter 2: The Name Is Ichigo.

Grimmjow wakes up feeling that the whole world is spinning. He whines and puts his hand on his throbbing head. He tries to open his eyes but fail. He tries to listen for voices, but it was as quiet as the grave.

Grimmjow is just there for a few minutes before everything became very clear. "Yeah, I was chased by a crazy mob. And then ... That orange-haired dude saved me." when he starts to remember everything he sat up and made a painful grin depending of his throbbing head.

He opens his eyes and sees that he is not in any hospital or something like a five star hotel which he was accustomed to see every time he woke up with an extreme headache. Like a hangover or after a big fight with his band member. "Speaking of bands members..."

The place where Grimmjow where was a normal everyday house with cheap furniture and tidy benches and tables. He could smell the food from what he believed was the kitchen and his stomach started purring. Grimmjow licked his lips, trying to stand up from the uncomfortable sofa, but failed."Why do I feel so weak?"

""I would not move if I were you."

The rock star turned and looked shocked at the familiar figure with the bright orange hair. The figure smirks and gives Grimmjow a glass of water and a pain killer.

"Here, this will help."

Grimmjow grabbed the glass of water in silence. He didn't know this orange haired dude but he seemed to be nice. Grimmjow began to look around.

He was possibly in a living room. In front of him were a black coffee table and the rooms wallpaper was decorated in light blue, as his hair. He was sitting in a black leather sofa and the floor was made in dark brown wood. The TV, who was like a meter from the coffee table was big and looked pretty expensive.

The painkillers helped after a few minutes and Grimmjow could finally stand up. Why he fainted that time he didn't know. Or the reason was his bad health when it came to running and well everything that have something with sports to do. He loved boxing and he was a good fighter, but then Aizen Sousuke found him in an alley. Back then Grimmjow had come in to some bad fights and some new enemies which become a big problem. Grimmjow just waited in the alley to die if Aizen and his creepy friend Gin didn't took him to the hospital.

The memories of his past just did the headache to hurt more. Grimmjow groaned with pain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Grimmjow looked at the orange haired dude again and raised a brow. 'Doesn't he know who I am? Or is he just a dumb fucker?'

"Well kind of. Got a fucking bad headache, that's all."

"Yeah I can understand that if you got a bad one. You hit your head pretty bad back then."

Grimmjow groaned again, now in annoyance. He remembered the screaming fans and the orange haired dude's actions. Grimmjow grinned and scratched his back head.

"Heh, thanks for saving me back then. I think I would be somewhere else, like chained on a bed in some creepy fan girl's house."

The dude that had saved him began to laugh. His voice was a clinging sound in Grimmjows ears and he felt that he could listen to the sounds his whole life.

Grimmjow joined the laugh. While the orange haired dude laughed harder Grimmjow took his chance to look at the guy body.

He was a little skinny but had some muscles. He was a little shorter than Grimmjow and he had the brightest color of orange in his hear. It saw natural made out. 'Like my hair'. When the dude opened his eyes Grimmjow almost fainted again.

The eyes had a beautiful shade of light brown chocolate and those little tears began welling up in his eyes was so fucking beautiful that Grimmjow wanted to eat the person whole. Or at least fuck him senseless.

Grimmjow was more interested in guys than girls. Girls needed so much attention and all they did was to brag about that they were going out with a super rock star. Besides girls was no fun when it came to the sex part. Grimmjow likes rough, not gentle. He wasn't gentle. Not to anyone. But this… Dude in front of him was different. He was afraid to hurt this person and he didn't want to let him go. 'If this is love at first sign then I believe in it'.

"Well, that was kind of fun."

Grimmjow woke up from his fantasies and smiled.

"Yeah."

Grimmjow saw now that the orange haired guy began to blush a little. Grimmjow fought not to rape the poor guy. 'Damn his so cute I just want to fuck him bad!'

"U-um… I just have a little question."

"What's that?"

"Why did those girls chase you back then?"

Now it was Grimmjows time to laugh hard. When he had finished, he found that the guy just staring at him.

"Don't you know who I am? Besides who are you?"

"No… And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Huh… The name fits you perfect."

"S-shut up! I don't like my name, but my mom gave it to me, it's the only memory I have left from her."

Grimmjow now stopped laughing. The guy had lost a parent, same as Grimmjow. But Grimmjow was parentless. They were killed in a car accident and Grimmjow was the only one that had survived.

"I'm parentless so I kind of know how it feels."

The orange haired dude named Ichigo just raised a brow and stared at Grimmjow.

"And can I ask who the hell are you?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, member of the "The Arrancars"."

Now it was Ichigos time to faint.

_**(Me) - Done~! Next chapter will be out soon but I will tell at Ichigos side of the story that happen in this chapter. So it won't happen so much in next chapter. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – I maked Ichigo faint. **_

_**(Ichigo) – Why, I don't the fuck know. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – Because of my awesomeness.**_

_**(Me) – Oh, shut up Grimm. You are just full of yourself. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – I am awesome in my own way.**_

_**(Ichigo) – Sure you are. And in bed to. **_

_**(Grimmjow) – I am not! **_

_**(Me) - *laughing like hell* T-that one was good Ichigo! *high five with Ichigo***_

_**(Grimmjow) – That was rude berry. But you must admit that I am awesome in bed. **_

_**(Ichigo) – W-well I can't… Say no to that… **_

_**(Grimmjow) – *grins in his own evil way* Knew it!**_

_**(Me) – Can we skip the whole part 'bout yourself Grimm. All of you who read 'The Music And I' must know that I'm from Sweden and I am not good at English, but I will try my hardest to satisfy you all! Review plz! 3 **_

_**Ja ne! **_


End file.
